Kyun pyar hota he
by meripyarijanvidi
Summary: My first story chap-11 jina he mushqil story about abhireya friendship
1. Chapter 1

thanks to all for welcome reviews

Dayu singh-ya sure hum friends banasakte he

Meow ji-us tym sab galat the.

Ardhachaya-thanks

Vampire fillings(ziya)-thanks

Dareya forever(ritu)-thanksS

Sairaciddiwani-main abhirika pe jarur likhungi

Now story characters Intro-

Abhijeet-a Cid senior inspector of Mumbai he loves his work very much and love his two best friends daya and shreya .love interest with tarika.

Daya-also a senior inspector abhi's best friend .a very say person .shreya's entry change his life.

Shreya-a bubbly and sweet girl. Love her best friend abhijeet very much. But this love change her bublyness

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	2. Chapter 2 friendship

**A.N-YE story likhne ki kuchh baja he aur baja ye he ki sare shreya mam k fans abhijeet sir ko galat samajhte he aur sare abhijeet sir k fans shreya mam ko after shreya k sagai but guys esa nehi ussme koi b galat nehi the bas ek misunderstand hui thi agar bethke baat karte hoge to sayad sab kuchh thik hosakta tha but hum log jante he Cid k GOD (director)esa kabhi karne nehi dete so cool down .Cid main shreya aur abhijeet sir k bahat cute relation he jisse humne bahat baar dekha he**

 **Ok itna tha mere bakbak now come to story**

 **A handsome guy roaming here n there in his house he was so frastuated some time**

 **later a beutyfull girl coming in his house.**

 **Guy(angrily)-hard he yar ese koi karta he kya kitni der se intezaar karrahatha main tumhari**

 **Girl(sweetly)-sorry Na Mr. Cid thodi traffic main phas gayi thi.**

 **Guy-shreya mera naam abhijeet he kitni baar bolu tumhe mujhe Mr. Cid mat bula KAR**

 **Shreya(carelessly)-lekin main to tumhe yehi bulaungi.**

 **Abhijeet(teasingly)-lekin kal se to tum miss Cid hojayegi**

 **to kal se mujhe Mr. Cid nehi bulapaogi .**

 **Shreya(laughingly)-uski chinta tum mat karo**

Abhijeet-tum nehi sudhrogi

Shreya giggling and both share a laugh

Abhijeet(change topic)-achha bo sab chhod tumhe yad he Na aaj kya he

Shreya(low tone)-kya he aaj?

Abhijeet(angrily)mujhe pata tha tum yehi kahogi mujhe tumse baat nehi karni.

Shreya-are yar main to mazak karrahi this ajj ke din ko kese bhulsakti Hun.

But abhijeet turned his head

Shreya(puppy eyes)-sorry Na yar sorry(faced him towards her)

Abhijeet laughs seeing shreya's face

Abhijeet(cutely)-achha chal maff kiya..aaj humare friendship ko 2 years hua

Shreya(remembering)-ya Mr. Cid mujhe abhi bhi bo din yaad he jab hum mile

the bo din meri jindegi ki sabse kash din tha.

Abhijeet also smiley remembering this day

Flashback start:

Abhijeet n daya came to Delhi for mission n stay in a hotel

In hotel room:

Abhijeet:yar daya mujhe kuchh kam he main aata Hun ok

Daya(confused):tumhe kya kam he boss

Abhijeet(explain)-bo ek khabri aaya he Delhi usse Milne

Daya-thik he jaldi aajana khana nehi khaya tumne kal se

Abhijeet smiley seeing his cencern

After that abhijeet meet his khabri

After 2 hours

Abhijeet-main to late ho chuka Hun daya wait karraha hoga jaldi

Jana padega nehi to gussa hojayega

Same times a car came towards abhijeet he did not notice it

Before the car move towards him a girl dragged him

Abhi-ahhhh

Girl(tensed)-aap thik to ho na?

Abhi-hn hn main thik Hun bese thanks ...

Girl-shreya

Abhi-hmm shreya thanks

Flashback end

Abhi(excitedly):bohi ajanabi ladki mere dost banjaegi mujhe pata hi nehi tha

Shreya(smiley)-hmm(main baad main shreya and abhijeet k friendship bareme details dungi just wait)

Yara Teri yari ki ko

Mene to khuda mana

Yaad karegi duniya

Tera mera afsana

Abhi:achha shreya chalo celebration karte he kal se tum Cid join kahogi kal tumhe

daya se milbaunga

Shreya-ya finally I am going to join Cid .main bhi excited Hun daya sir se Milne k liye

After that they do lot of masti and slept with a brod smiley thinking about their friendship.

To be continued...

Ardhachaya-thanks with lots of love

Vampire's filling(ziya):thanks dear

Meowji-nehi yar Mene dekha nehi aur kya bulaungi aapko?

Dareya forever(ritu):thanks dearlove u

Guests-shreya kiski hogi bo to story padhne k baad pata chalega Na

Sachin lover-ya jarur likhungi.i too love sachin and shreya as Bhai behen bese sachin k saath pair kiski rakhungi bo bolo

Dareyalover-sure dear

Saira Cid diwani-here ur update

Guest ji-thanks

Crazy for shreya-thanks

Abhirika jai-thanks

Asd-thanks

Prootiarora-thanks

I am happy for such a good response

Thanks to all

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	3. Chapter 3 shreya in cid

I **know I know aap sab log mujhse gussa ho kyunki main itna short story update ki but kya karu main mobile pe typing karta Hun issiliye do bar dekhna padta he aur to aur ye mera first story he issiliye bahat excited hokar jaldi post kardeti Hun agar koi b galti hogi to sorry and plzz sarmayega mat bezizzak review Dena.i know aap log gussa nehi karoge after all u all r superb guys**

 **Ok let's start story:**

 **Next morning:**

 **Abhi call shreya after 2rings shrey recived**

 **Abhi(smiley):good morning miss Cid**

 **Shreya(also smiley):good morning Mr. .cid**

 **Abhi(teasingly):waise kya baat he aaj itne subhe subhe uthgaye aap.**

 **Shreya:hmm isske pichhe do baja he**

 **Abhijeet(questiongly):achha aur bo kya kya ?**

 **Shreya(excitedly):ek cause ye he ki main aaj Cid join karne Bali Hun aur dusri ye he ki (naughtily)main sochrahi thi tumhari naam kya rakhu**

 **Abhijeet:achha phir kya naam sochha aapne**

 **Shreya(cutely):bo to tumhe baad main pata chalega Mr. Cid**

 **Abhijeet(surrender):ok meri maa ab aap jao aur jaldi beuro aajana ok**

 **Shreya:ok sir**

 **Both shared a laugh and cut the call**

 **In beuro:**

 **Abhijeet enter with a sweet Smiley and wished all good morning daya saw his smiley and confused**

 **Daya:kya baat he boss aaj kuchh jyada hi khush lagrahe ho.**

 **Abhi(smiley):yes daya khusi k baat to he shreya jo join karne Bali he Cid main.**

 **Daya:kya sach main**

 **Abhi:hmm issiliye to main bahat khush Hun.(abhijeet saw daya face and confused bcz he was more excited)kya baat he daya main to dekhrahi Hun mujhse jyada tu excited he.**

 **Daya(stamering as chori pakadi gayi):nehi.. ...kuchh nehi boss tum bhi Na**

 **Same tym a girl enters upcours yar she is our cutest shreya mam**

 **Shreya:inspector shreya reporting on deuty sir**

 **When daya see shreya he get lost on her beauty.**

 **Every officers turned towards her and surprise to see a beutyfull lady**

 **Acp(smiley):welcome shreya aao main tumhe sabse milata Hun**

 **He introduce her to every one**

 **Shreya came to duo**

 **Shreya(formally):hello abhijeet sir main aapki bahat padhi fan Hun aapse milkar khush hui**

 **Abhijeet(pull her ear):sir ki bachhi.**

 **Shreya:ahhh achha baba main to mazak karrahi thi dard horaha he**

 **Abhijeet(free her):hunnn** **issse mil ye he daya(pointing towards daya)**

 **Daya(coming back to reality):hy shreya**

 **Shreya(smiley):hy main Mr. Senior se aapke bareme baht kuchh suna Hun aur (but cut by abhijeet)**

 **Abhijeet-ek min shreya ye Mr. Senior kn he**

 **Shreya(simply)-app**

 **Abhijeet(angrily)-shreya tumne ye kese naam choose ki he**

 **Shreya(smirked):kyun bahat achha nehi he kya?**

 **Abhijeet:lekin ye naam kyun.**

 **Shreya(cutely):kyunki app mere senior ho (hi hi hi)**

 **Daya smiley seeing their cute fight and also lost in her beauty**

 **Abhijeet(Tiredly):tum nehi sudhrogi**

 **Shreya(attitude):bo to he**

 **Three laughing loudly and abhijeet hug shreya**

 **Abhijeet:welcome to Cid achhe se kam karna**

 **Shreya noded her head as yes**

 **Shreya:tum dekhna main ese kaam karungi ki tum khush hojaogi**

 **Abhijeet:mujhe pata he ok ja kam pe lag ja**

 **Shreya(rememberjng something):are ek min main ek baatbhulgayi thi**

 **Abhijeet(confussd):konsi baat?**

 **Shreya:ye he ki main aaj evng main ek chhota sa dinner party rakhi Hun tum aajana**

 **Daya:shreya mujhe nehi bulaogi**

 **Shreya:why not aap aayenge to mujhe bahat khush hogi sir**

 **Abhi:milte he sab evng main ok**

 **Both:done**

 **Evng:**

 **Shreya came to abhijeet**

 **Shreya:abhijeet sir Main chalti Hun aap dono mujhe pick up karne aajana**

 **Abhijeet:thik he tum jao**

 **Daya:by shreya**

 **Shreya:by**

 **Sab kam khatam karke ghar chale jate he abhijeet daya k pass aata he**

 **Abhijeet(ordering):daya main tumhe lene aaunga jaldi ready rehena**

 **Daya:thik he**

Abhijee calls someone

Abhi(seriousness):jara mujhse milna abhi

Op:thik he

Abhijeet waiting for ...

Same person(coming from beuro):kya hua?

Abhijeet:maine jo baat kahithi kya socha tum uss bareme

Same person(rudly):tumhe jabab pata he

Abhijeet(cryingly):plzz tarika(now aap sab mujhe Magdalene baad main marna abhi story padhlo)main tumhari bina ji nehi sakta

Tarika:plzz abhi mujhe iss bareme koi baat nehi karni by lab pe kam he

Tarika went from their

Abhijeet:mujhe shreya se baat karna hoga bo hi ek he jo mujhe help karsakti he

After some tym

 **Abhijeet waiting for daya in his home**

 **Abhijeet(jrritedly):yar daya jaldi chalo**

 **Daya:are boss kyun itna tensed hore ho**

 **Abhijeet:are daya tumhe pata nehi bo chhudel mujhe khajaegi agar late hua to**

 **Daya:chhudel kn he yar**

 **Abhijeet :shreya aur kn**

 **Daya(teasingly):ye baat main shreya ko boldungi**

 **Abhijeet(scared):nehi yar mujhe kancha kha jaegi**

 **Daya -ha ha ha**

 **Abhijeet-has mat chal jaldi**

 **After that abhijeet and daya goes to shreya's house**

 **Abhijeet knock shreya door .shreya open but our hero daya sir got lost in her beauty**

 **But come back to reality hering shreya voice**

 **Shreya (to abhijeet ):kese lagrahi Hun**

 **Abhijeet(observing her):superb**

 **Daya(teasingly ):lekin tum to kuchh aur bolrahe the boss(remembering his word chhudel)**

 **Abhijeet glard him he shot his mouth**

 **Shreya :kya matlab?**

 **Abhijeet:kuchh nehi chalo**

 **To be continued ...**

 **Iss chapter k baad aap sabko ek bada jhatka lagne Bali he so be ready.**

 **Sachin lover-thanks.I love ur reviews**

 **Crazy for shreya-thanks**

 **Dareya forever-thankz ritu**

 **Guest-main kuchh samajh nehi pai**

 **Ardhchhaya:thanks yar tum nehi hoti to main to ff story nehi lekhpati**

 **Dareya lover-thanks love u**

 **Meow meow -ok thanks dear and sorry too per previous argument**

 **Samshreya8-thanks dear.u r my ideal**

 **Saira:here ur abhirika sceen**

 **Keep loving**

 **Shreya mam**


	4. Chapter 4 secret reveal

Koi bi galti ya phir spelling mistakes ho to sorry

Dear sachin lover and dareya lover aap dono. Ko maine kehesakti hun ki mujhe dii mat bula karo lekin jab tum dono dii bulate ho kuchh kuchh hota he dil main.i mean main aapni jindegi ki do anmol chhezz khochuki Hun aur bo he mere 2 sisters ek to duniya main nehi he ur ek mere pass nehi he main unhe bahat miss karti Hun thanks for calling me dii love u both

Trio came to hotel and duo shocked to see the decoration

Abhijeet(observing decoration):wow shreya bahat achha arrangement ki he tumne

Shreya(happily):after all aaj itna khas din jo he

Abhijeet saw daya thinking something

Abhijeet(confused):daya tum kahna khoyi ho

Daya(coming to reality):nehi kuchh nehi

Shreya:ok chalo kya kahoge aap dono bolo

Abhijeet(sweetly):mujhe kya pasand tumhe to pata he

Shreya(cutely):up course after all u r my best daya sir aap kya kahoge

Daya going to tell but abhijeet cut him

Abhijeet(laughingly):isske koi choice nehi he ye to sab khajata he

Daya glard him shreya giggled (bichhara daya sir ladki ko patane se pehele unki band bajgayi)

Shreya:achha let me gusse aap halwa aur matar paneer khayenge

Daya:tumhe kese pata?

Shreya:bo Mr. Senior bolrahe the

After that waiter serve them food.

Daya: achha shreya to batao abhijeet aur tumhari dosti k bareme

Shreya:kyun aapko Mr. Senior bola nehi he kya?

Daya:nehi actually main tum dono k muhn se Sunna chahata Hun bolo

Shreya and abhijeet see towards each other and smiled

Shreya tell him everything

Flashback:

After first meeting they both did not think to meet each other again

But one day

Shreya taxi se jate samaya ek insan ko kuchh gunde ne marte hue dekhti he.

Shreya:are ye to bahi he abhijeet ji o God unne bachana hoga.

Phir bo gunde k pass jakar unko gun dekhakhar bhagadeti he

Shreya calling him

Shreya:abhijeet ji ine medical leke Jana padega

Uske baad bo abhijeet ko hospital leke jati he doctor unhe check karte he.

Shreya:doctor how is he

Doc:he is fine unke pass rahiye unko kabhi bhi hosh aasakti he

Shreya:thik he doctor

Shreya sat beside abhijeet

After some tym:

Abhijeet :ahhh

Shreya(happily):are abhijeet ji aap uthgaye main doctor ko bulati Hun

She calls doctor and doctor check him

Doctor:now he is fine bas thodi rest ki jarurat he take care

Abhijeet:thanks doctor

Doctor:thanks kehena he to innhe kahiye(pointing towards shreya)aapna khayal rakhna main chalti hun

Doctor went from their

Abhijeet:thank u shreya tum ne meri jaan bachai

Shreya:maa. Keheti thi ki Agar humare hath main kisiko bachane ki power he to usse bachana chayiye.

Abhijeet:thi matlab

Shreya(sadly):bo ab iss duniya main nehi he

Abhijeet(filling guilty):am sorry

Shreya:are nehi nehi it's ok

Abhijeet:kya aap mujhse dosti karoge

Shreya happily agreed

Shreya:yes

Flashback end:

Shreya:bas uske baad hum friends se best friend bangaye aur main mera friend se bahat pyar karti Hun

Abhi:main bh

Daya:aur main bhi

Trio laugh loudly

Daya:waise shreya tum mujhe off deuty daya bhulsakti ho

Shreya(hesitantly):are nehi sir main kese

Daya:kyun abhijeet ki dost ho to mera bhi to dost hui Na

Shreya:thik he sir I mean daya

Daya:good

Abhijeet:achha chalo jaldi khana khatam karke chalte he

Duo:thik he

Abhijeet:daya tum shreya ko ghar chod Dena mujhe kuchh kam he main chalta Hun

Shreya:tumhe kya kam he Mr. Senior

Abhijeet:bo he kuchh kam tum daya k sath jao hum kal baat karte he

Shreya:thik daya chaliye

Daya(happily) boss by

Abhijeet:by

Shreya:by

They said to good by each other and went off

Daya was driving the car and shreya was sitting silently

After 10 mins of silent daya asked

Daya :achha shreya tumhe ye Cid main join karne ka idea kahna se aaya

Shreya:bo Mr. Senior ko dekhakhar main inspire hui hu

Daya see towards shreya and got lost shreya shakes him

Shreya:sir aage dekhkar gaadi chalaiye accident hojayegi

Daya(biting his toung ):o sorry.(turned towards road)(himself)daya ye tu kya karraha he usse pata chaljaega

The car stopped in front of shreya's house she got down

Shreya:thanks daya aap ander aayiye Na

Daya:nehi shreya aur kabhi chalta Hun

Shreya :thik he sir by

Daya:by

In same hotel abhijeet saw tarika with a person

Abhijeet (think):ye kn he tarika k saath

Abhi msg tarika

Garden main mujhse Milne aana plzz

Tarika see msg and thought abhijeet yahana pe

Person(seeing tarika shocked face):kya hua tarika

Tarika:kuchh nehi main aati Hun (came to abhijeet)tum yahana kya karrahe ho

Abhijeet:bo kn he tarika

Tarika(simply):Raj mera pyar

Abhijeet shocked and tears flowing from his eyes

Tarika(angrily):aur kuchh puchhna he tumhe plzz abhijeet mera pichha chhod do(went from their)

Abhijeet:tarika...tari tum ese nehi karsakte ho main tumse bahat pyar karta Hun(crying countineously )

After some time controlled himself and went from their

Shreya house:

Shreya contineously smiling seeing a pic

Shreya:I love u I really love u

But he donot know that someone hears her talk with shocked face

Person(shocked):matlab shreya isse pyar karti he.o my god

Shreya:ab tym aachuka he humari dosti ko ek new Nam deneke.i love u Mr. Senior.i really love u abhijeet

To be continued...

O no shreya Di to chuparustam nikli yar mujhe marna mat bo to shreya mam k galti oops sry shreya dii ke bhi galti nehi he dil to pagal kab kisse kan pyar kardeta he pata hi nehi chalta aur to aur aaplogo agar abhi se gussa hoge to ab to bahat sare surprise he aapke liye usska main kya karu chalte Hun shreya Di se puchhna ki unhe pyar kese hua tab tak aap sochte rahiye kiski pyar ki hogi jeet and kiski hogi had aur ye b sochiye ki bo person kn he

Keep loving

Shreya mam.

Asd:thanks

Abhirika jai-thanks:

Crazy for shreya-thanks

Guest:thanks

Ardhchaaya-thanks

Samshreya8:sach main yar

Dareyaforever-thanks

Saira:thanks

Kavy:thanks

Sanjana;thanks

Abhi:thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Teri khusi meri khusi

Ha ha ha kya yar mujhe to laga tha ki aap sab mujhper gussa honge lekin aap sab ese reviews karte he ki main 24 ghante hasti hu issiliye ghar logo ko doubt hota he ki kahani koi bf ki chakker to nehi . ha aur ek baat jitna hasna he utne haske ye story padhna ab kyunki bahat royenge aap log sorry for thatc tissues aapne pass rakhke baki chapters padhna ok

Dear guest ji main aap per bilkul b gussa nehi Hun kyunki main jab reviewer thi to agar koi b dareya ko alag karrahe the to main bi gussa hojati thi lekin sayad aapne mere intro padhe nehi main khud ek dareya fan Hun unhhe kese alag karsakti Hun yar anyways ek diehard dareya fans se milkar achha laga .GOD BLESS U STAY HEALTHY GOD BLESS U

Dear ardhchaaya-thanks for loving me this much.i wish ki meri next birth main tum mere sister hoke birth lo love u so so so much. I am lucky to have u in my life.a nd main bilkul bhi bore nehi hungi tumhari lambi Bali review padhkar

Sachin lover:thanks choti si cute si sister

Dareya lover:nehi nehi main aur kuchh nehi kahungi nehi to mera chota Bhai gussa hojayega thanks

Kavy:thanks

Samshreya8:thanks dear

Crazy for shreya: thanks

Dareya forever-thanks dear

Asd-thanks kya yar chain ha ha ha ha

Angel adi:thanks

Saira:thanks

Let's start

Next morning

Abhijeet call shreya

Shrey see caller ID and a cute smiley appears on her face

Shreya(received call):hello Mr. Senior good morning

Abhijeet:good morning kya tum mujhse milsakte ho

Shreya(questiongly):kyun

Abhijeet:bas kuchh kam he

Shreya(smile):thik he (thought)main aaj boldungi tumhe sab kuchh(to abhijeet)kahna milna he?

Abhijeet:main tumhe msg kardunga aur daya bhi aaraha he

Shreya(shocked):kya daya bhi(thought)to main kese koi baat nehi main aur kabhi boldhngi(to abhijeet)thik he milte he by

Abhijeet:by(cut the call)

Abhijeet(thought):aaj main tarika k bareme sab kuchh boldunga shreya aur daya ko

Other side

Shreya(thought):o no aaj to nehi bata sakthj hnh koi nehi kuchh achhe din dekhkar bol dungi chalta Hun ready hone

After some tym:

Trio sitting in a table

Shreya:kya hua tumne Hume kyun bulaye the

Daya:hmm boss bolo Na

But but abhijeet started crying

Daya and shreya got worried seeing him crying

Daya(console him):boss plzz Rona band karo

Shreya eyes also filled with tears seeing her friend com love tears

Shreya(worriedly):bolo Na kya hua he plzz

Abhijeet(sobbing):bo main ek ladki se pyar karta Hun.

Shreya shocked her heart sattered her brain stopped working and her lips trembling

Daya:to issme galat kya he jao aur usse propose kardi

Abhijeet:but bo kissi aur se pyar karti he

Daya:kisse aur kon he bo ladki

Abhijeet:bo tarika forensic doctor(abhijeet tell them everything)

Shreya still with shocked face

Abhijeet(cryingly):main usse bahat pyar karta Hun daya nehi bhul sakta usse

Shreya(control herself):tum pareshan mat ho main Hun Na (pause) .main tum dono ko milaungi

Abhijeet(sadly):lekin bo nehi Manegj

Shreya (wiping his tears):mujhper bharosha he Na (abhijeet nodded his head)to phir tum chinta mat karo main sab thik kardungi

Abhijeet(looked at her):sach main?

Shreya(fake smiley):sach main

Abhijeet hugs her and abhijeet: thank u

Shreya:ghar chale(duo noded their head as yes)

Daya was driving abhijeet sat beside him in the passenger seat and shreya in back seat and sitting silently controling her tears

After 20 mins the car stopped in front of shreya's house she got down

Duo:by shreya

Shreya:by

Shreya moved inside her house and daya drove off car to their destination

Shreya moved her bed room and locked herself crying loudly sitting on her bed

MAIN EK LADKI SE PYAR KARTA HUN

TARIKA FORENSIC DOCTOR

MAIN USSE BAHAT PYAR KARTA HU

NEHI REHESAKTA USKE BINA

Rembering abhijeet's word she did not control herself

Shreya(loudly):lekin mera pyar ka kya meri filings ko main kya karu .I can't forget u.i love u more than myself

She cried all night

Next day evng

Beach::

Shreya sitting their and crying but suddenly fill a hand on her shoulder and shocked to see the person

She wipped her tears and smiley fakely

Shreya:are daya aap yahana kya karrahe ho

Daya(looking directlg her eyes):tum kya karrahi ho

Shreya :bo bas ese hi aagayi thi bahat khush hu Na mere dost k life main koi ladki aagayiye

Daya(smiley):kisse juth bolrahe ho shreya

Shreya:kya matlab

Daya:tum abhijeet se pyar karte ho na

Shreya looked him shockingly

Daya(continue):bolo shreya

Shreya(avoiding any eye contact):esa kuchh nehi he

Daya:shreya plzz juth mat bolo

Shreya broke down and hugged him tightly and cried loudly

Shreya(sobs):karti Hun bahat pyar karti Hun sabse jyada uss din se jab se humari dosti húi thi

Daya(also crying but slowly ):to phir usse bataya kyun nehi

Shreya:main usse khona nehi chahati bo mujhse dosti b thod deta to main jinda nehi rehepati mere pass ab sirf usski dosti hi he daya main usse bhi khona nehi chahati hun

Daya(thought):Issi bajase shreya main tumhe aapni dil ki baat nehi bolpaya.

Shreya(realise from hug):lekin aapko kese pata chala

Daya:bo kal raaat tumhe chhodne ke baad main aapna ghar jaraha tha tab tumhari wallet dekha issiliye dene aaya tha tab tum abhijeet k pic se baat karrahe the(to bo aur koi nehi humare pyare daya sir the )

Shreya:daya aap mujhse ek promise karoge

Daya:bolo

Shreya:aap abhijeet ko kabhi bhi iss bareme nehi bolenge promise me

Data:lekin shreya tum to usse( but cut by shreya)

Shreya:nehi bo pyar ab meri nehi kissi aur k liye he tarika kitna lucky he Na jiss pyar k liye main itna tadap rahi Hun bo usse milraha he aap dekhna daya main sab thik katlungi tarika ko manalungi.

Daya(shocked):matlab tum aapni pyar ka sacrifies kardogi aur tumhari khusi

Shreya(smiled):meri khusi USse he agar bo khush to main bhi main usska dosti k sahare Sara jindegi katlungi

Daya:bhulpogi usse?

Shre:-usko bhulna matlab meri maut usse chau b to bhul nehi painting lekin jab tarika k saath usse khush dekhungi to main khudhko sambhal lungi aap mere help karenge Na tarika ko abhijeet ki love fill karne main

Daya:main humesha tumhari sath Hun ghar chalo bahat late hochuka he

Shreya:aap jayiye main baad main aajaungi

Daya(strictly):shreya chalo yahana se no discussions

Shreya:thik he chaliye

Daya dropped shreya in front of her house

Daya(calling her):shreya aapna khayal rakhna ok

Shreya:thik he sir by(daya drove off)

Shreya moved her room sat iñ a chair and took abhijeet's pic

Shreya:tum dekhna main sab thik katlungi tumhari khusi tumhe pata dungi phir bhl I love u I will love u still my last breath and broken down in tears

On the other side

Daya sitting in a chair with shreya's pic in his hand and tears in his eyes

Daya:shreya tumhari aanshu mujhe kamjor banaraha he sab kuchh bardast karsakta Hun lekin tumhari aanshu nehi.i love u shreya I love u main humesha tumhare saath Hun.

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	6. Chapter 6 tujhse dur kese rahu

Mujhe khudh bhi nehi pata main ye likne samaya kitne royi Hun.i hope aap log bhi royenge ye to mujhe achha lagega Na ha ha ha ha

Next day

Beuro

Shreya enters beuro and saw abhijeet working with a sad face

Shreya(thought):aaj k baad ye chehere pe humesha khush rahega abhijeet dekhna tum

Seeing shreya abhijeet smiled and she also smiled

Shreya went to her desk and started her work

After lunch:

Shreya and duo sitting in cafeteria

Daya:to shreya kya socha tumne

Shreya:Hume jo bhi karna he aaj karna he kal tarika mission per çhalijaegi

Abhi:thik he

Shreya:to mera plan suniye

She tell them about plan

Abhi(scared):lekin shreya ussme kuchh problem to nehi hogi Na

Shreya:are nehi kuchh nehi hoga

Daya:to thik he evng main plan sUru karte he

Shreya:ok

Other side:

A man laughing contineously

Man(evil):ha ha ha shreya shreya shreya bahat achha plan banayi ho tumne lekin kuchh b thik nehi hoga kuchh b nehi ACP Bahat ghamandha he Na tumhe aapne officers ko leker ab dekho tumhari officers k lifes kese spoil karta Hun kash karke bo abhijeet aur shreya ghamandha he aapne dosti ko leker ab dekho kya hota he tum dono k saath

After 1 month:

Shreya sitting in a chair and crying contineously

MAIN TUMSE NAFRAT KARTA HUN SHREYA

I HATE U I HATE U I HATE U

KASH K TUM KABHI MERE JINDEGI MAIN NA AATE

MERI JINDEGI BARBAD KARDIYA TUMNE

Echoching abhijeet's word on her ear

Shreya(cryingly):maine sab kuchh khodiya mera pyar meri dosti nehi mangti thi maine pyar sirf dosti mangi thi bo bhi mujhse dur hogayi mujhse dur pata nehi uss din esa kya hua tha ki abhijeet mujhse itni nafrat karne page uss din sab thik tha maine usse bulayi thi plan sUru karne k liye bo aaya bhi tha lekin

Flashback:

Abhijeet came toward shreya and daya

Shreya(happily):are tum aajayega chalo plan sUru karte he tarika bhi abhi aati hogi

Abhijeet(smirked):tarika aayega aur hum plan sUru karenge he Na shreya

Shreya:hmm

Abhijeet(smiley sadly):shreya bahat achha game khellete ho tum aur ab dekho kitni bholi banrahi ho

Dareya was shocked

Daya(shocked):ye kya bol raheho kya kiya shreya ne.

Abhijeet(angrily):bahat kuchh kiya he meri jindegi barbad kardi mera pyar mujhse chinliya.

(grabbed her arms tightly )bolo shreya kyun kiya tumne esa kyun.

Shreya(filling hurt):ahhh kya...kiya ...he ...ahh...Maine

Daya(seeing shreya):boss usse chhoda usse dard horahi he

Abhijeet:dard hunnn dard to issne mujhe diya he bahat bada dard.(jerking shreya's hand)kyun aayi ho tum mere jindegi main shreya kyun

Shreya started crying..

Shreya:abhijeet

Abhijeet(loudly ):don't call me abhijeet am ur senior call me sir

Abhijeet(angry+hurt+crying):u know what shreya I hate u I hate u nafrat he mujhe tumse(loudly) fir God sake ab mere pichha chhod do abse tumhari mera Sara rista khatam good by(abhijeet went from their)

Shreya broken down in tears but daya holds her

Daya:shreya sambhal ke

Shreya(grabbing his hands): daya usse bolo Na daya maine kuchh nehi kiya aapne suna(cryingly)bo kya bola bo mujhse nafrat karta he daya bo mujhse nafrat karta he

Daya:ahhh shant hojao shreya

But shreya was uncontrollable

Shrey:bo mujhse sare relation khatam kardiya daya .lekin main usse baat kare bina nehi rehe sakti daya bolo usse

Daya also full of tears seeing her like this

Flashback end

Shreya:I miss u I really miss u plzz mere pass chaleaao yar plzz

Night passed like this

After that incident abhijeet avoid shreya which hurts shreya more

Next day

Beuro:

Shreya working on her desk came towards her angrily

Abhijeet(loudly):shreya

All officers alert listen abhijeet voice daya also came to rescue his love

Shreya(stamering):yes sir

Abhijeet(throwing a file)ye kya he

Daya:kya hua boss

Abhijee(angrily):ye tu isse puchh

Shreya(slowly):bo file main thoda sa galti hogaya

Abhijeet(angrily):thoda ho ya jyada galti galti hota yahana kam karne aaye ho galti karne nehi agar kam me man nehi he to job chhod do (turned to other officers)everybody move aur shreya tum aaj mujhe ye sare files complete karke doge samajh gaye (shreya nodded her head as yes ) disgusting

Shreya(wiped her tears):yes sir(abhijeet went from their)

Shreya sat down with a thud thinking something

Flashback:

Shreya and abhijeet sitting in a chair and discuss something

Shreya(like a kid )nehi Mr. Cid ye mujhse nehi hoga

Abhijeet:nehi shreya tum try karo

Shreya(questiongly):lekin agar meri koi b galti hogayi to mere seniors mujhe datenge Na

Abhijeet(smiled on her childish behaviour):nehi datenge Cid Mumbai pe main aur daya hi seniors he daya ko main samjha dunga bo tumhe nehi datega aur main to (cutely)meri cute si dost ko kabhi nehi datungi

Shreya(sweetly)sachhi

Abhijeet(cupped her face):aapne dost per bharosha nehi he

Shreya(suddenly):he Na sabse jyada bharosha

Both hugs to each other

Flashback end

Remembering this shreya's eyes filled with tears but composed herself and started working

Lunch time:

Daya saw shreya still complete her file

Daya(himself):jaakar bulana padega nehi to lunch Skipp kardegi

Daya(calling her):shreya chalo lunch karne

Shreya:daya sir aap jayiye main bas ye file complete karke aajaungi

Daya(insisting):shreya plzz chalo lunch karne k baad kam karna

Shreya:lekin sir

Daya(angrily):kyun karrahi ho ye sab shreya band karo aur kitne taqlip dogi khudko humesha rote ho aur sabke samne ese behave karte ho jaise kuchh hua hi nehi

Shreya down her head

Shreya:maine kuchh nehi Kari Hun abtak karna abhitak baki he

Daya(questiongly):matlab

Shreya(smiled sadly):matlab mujhe abhi abhijeet aur tarika ko milana he

Daya:phirse

Shreya:hn phirse lekin iss bar main jarur jitungi mere dost ko uska khusi latadungi ur humesha k liye Mumbai chhodke çhalijaungi

Daya(shocked):kya?

Shreya:hn main uske jindegi se janeke baad sayad bo khush rahega

Daya:tumhari dimag kharap hochuki he shreya tum phirse bahna pe çhalijaegi lekin bahna akele kese rahogi

Shreya:akeli kahna mere dost ki yaadain he Na usske sahare sare jindegi katlungi pehele bhi main akele raheti thi bas farak sirf itna he ki pehele maine neyi neyi dost banayi thi aur ab koi dost nehi banaungi.

Shreya(whipped her tears):sir jayiye aap khalijiye main aajaungi

Daya:shreya it's my order chalo

Shreya(tiredly):thik he sir chaliye

Daya(himself):shreya tum çhalijaegi to main kya karu kese rahu tumhari bina

To be continued...

Dareya forever:thanks

Guest:thanks

Asd:ryt

Samshreya8:thanks

Saira:thanks

Crazy for shreya:thanks

Ardhchaaya-thanks hmm ryt love u always

Dareya lover:sry sry galti hogayi mujhe laga ladka ho

Abhi:thanks

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	7. Chapter 7 ye kya hogaya

Dear ardhchhaya,sachin lover,dareya lover,samshreya8,asd,guests,dareya forever ,abhi,kavy,,abhirika jai,saira Cid diwani Parso matlab saturday ko mere birthday he agar aaplogo mujhe wish nehi karenge to main Na aap logo se baat nehi karungi next update Saturday ko he kyunki main kal busy rahungi to aaplogo subhe wish kardenge nehi to main update nehi karungi sachhh main.(hi hi hi hi ab to aap log karoge hi).ok till then enjoy this chapter

Dear dhara abhi am sorry but YAHNA pe abhijeet sir k rudeness k pichhe kuchh cause he jo ki aapko iss chapter main pata chal aayega ek aur baat ye story abhireya k friendship per he to kisiko to rud hona hi padega nehi to story aage kese badhega

IN CAFETERIA

tarika and shreya sitting in a table

Tarika:bolo shreya kyun bulaya tha mujhe

Shreya:bo mujhe abhijeet sir k bareme baat karni thi

Tarika:shreya agar tumhe abhijeet k bare me baat karni he to am sorry

Mujhe nehi karni

Shreya:lekin tarika ek baar meri baat to suno

Tarika:thik he jaldi mujhe kam he

Shreya:tarika abhijeet sir tumse bahat pyar karte he

Tarika:to maine nehi kahi thi usse ki mujhse pyar karo

Shreya:lekin pyar to hogaya he Na unke fillings ko samjhne ki koshish karo yar

Tarika:plzz shreya tum mujhe force mat karo

Shreya:main tumhe force nehi karrahi Hun bas ek baar bo pyar ko dil se meheshush

Karna tab tumhe samajh main aajayega ki bo tumse kitna pyar karte he

Tarika:shreya tum bhul gayi sayad bo tumse baat nehi karraha he phir bhi tum

Shreya:bo baat kare ya Na kare lekin bo mera dost he main humesha uska bhala hi chaungi

Tarika:shreya plzz main chalta Hun mujhe iss bare main koi baat nehi karni waise b main ek ladka se pyar karti Hun

Shreya:lekin tarika meri baat to(cut by tarika)

Tarika:by shreya (she went from their )

Shreya :chaligayi pata nehi kese sab thik karu.

With this thoght she going to enterd beuro but crashed with someone

Shreya:am sorry...but stopped seeing angry abhijeet

Abhijeet(angrily):what sorry dekhai nehi deta tumhe ohh sorry main to bhul gaya tha tumhari to aadat he sabki beach main aaneki sabke dil dukhane ki

Shreya started crying

Abhijee (more angry):shot up ye aanshu aapne pass hi rako isss bahakar itni masum mat bano

Tumhari aanshu dekhkar main tumhe aapni sabse achhi dost banaliya tha lekin tum to mujhe hi dhoka de di

It's enough for shreya

Shreya:bas kariye sir ho kya gaya he esa kya kiya he ki aap mujhse baat karna to dur lekin jab karte he ese hi behave karte he meri koi galti nehi phir bhi itni bada saja derahi he

Abhijeet:galti tum kyun karogi galti to maine kya he tumhe dost banake tum Janna chahate ho na kya galti he tumhari thik he chalo (dragged her towards car)betho car main

Shreya(scared):kahna leker jaarahe ho mujhe

Abhijeet:pata chaljaegi

After 15 mins car stopped in front of abhije's house

Abhijeet got down with chalo shreya

Shreya didn't utterd a word and follows abhijeet

Abhijeet lock the door

Abhijeet(turned towards shreya)'janana chatiti Na ki kya kiya he tumne to ye dekho

Abhijeet point his hand towards tv and start a video

Seeing this video shreya shocked

Video clip:

Shreya and tarika talking about something

Shreya:tarika abhijeet tume pane k liye ye plan banayi he jo ki aaj suru KAREGI maine to mana kiya tha lekin bo mana hi nehi

Tarika:abhijeet itna girchuka he maine to soch bi nehi sakti

Shreya:hn tarika bo tumhe panekliye kuchh b karsakta he kiski jaan b lesakta he usse thoda dur rehena

Tarika:abhijeet I hate u I hate u

Video end

Abhijeet:ab kuchh kehena he tumhe uss din hum sab milke plan kiya tha lekin tumne kya kiya shreya tarika ko mere bareme itne baat kehedi jiski bajase tarika mujhse nafrat ki

Shreya:lekin abhijeet mera biswas Karo plzz ye video juth he

Abhijeet:mujhe pata tha tum yehi kahogi issiliye main tumhe iss bareme nehi bola shreya kyun kiya tumne esa mere sath bolo

Shreya:main sach kehe rahu hun maine esa kuchh nehi kiya.

Abhijeet:now get out

Shreya:sir plzz

Abhijeet(loudly):shreya just go(abhijeet pulled her towards gate)tumhari sari sabal milgayi Na ab plzz aur kabhi mujhe koi b baat mat karna tum mere samne aate ho to main khudh per kavu nehi rakhpata Hun plzz go

MERI JINDEGI SAWARI

MUJHKO GALLE LAGAKE

BETHA DIYA PALAK PE

MUJGHE KHAKH SE UTHAKE

Shreya:sirf ek sawal ka jawaw chayiye mujhe usske baad main çhalijaungi

Abhijeet:bolo

MERE DIL K YE DUA HE

KABHI DUR TU NA JAE

TERE BINA HO JINA

BO DIN KABHI NA AAYE

Shreta:tumhe mujhper bharosha nehi he

Abhijeet:nehi he nehi bharosha nehi he

TERE SANG JINA YAHNA

TERE SANG MARJANA

YAAD KAREGI DUNIYA

TERA MERA AFSANA

abhijeet went from their leaving shreya shocked

Shreya:mujhe believe karo yar maine kuchh nehi kiya

Shreya's phone was from daya

On call

Daya:hello shreya kahna ho tum

Shreya:kya hua daya

Daya:ek problem hochuka he

Shreya:kya?

Daya...

Shreya:ek nayi musibat

To be continued...

To kya he bo problem sochiye sochiye main to chali wish karna mat bhulna...take care.

Aur do chapter bas ye story chapter he maff. Karna


	8. Chapter 8 khatra

Are mere pyare reviewers ye story love story nehi he abhireya k dosti k uper based plzz romance expect mat karo thanks to all reviewers

Saira:thanks

Dhara abhi:sure add karungi abhirika but thoda sa in next chapters

Guest:thanks

Sachin lover :thanks. Love u

Ardhchaaya-thanks here ur name aishani .love u dareya sceen mat dhundo yar

Asd:thanks

Kavy:thanks

Samshreya8:nehi yar main itna bh achhi i nehi lekhti tum to mujhse bhi best ho waise thanks for ur compliment .love u

Guest:ha ha thanks for ur u complete love u too(agar ladki ho to)

Rocking guest:thank u so much yar

Abhi:nehi yar mujhe baki k reviewers mardalenge

Dareya forever:thanks love u

Shreya came to daya's house

Shreya(enterd in house):daya

Daya(seeing shreya):are shreya tum

Shreya(tensed):aapne ye kya bola tarika ki saadi do din baad

Daya:hn shreya maine abhi suna

Shreya(surprised):but daya maine to abhi mili thi tarika se to phir bo kuchh bataya kyun nehi

Daya:pata nehi(seeing shreya's red eyes)shreya tum ro rahi thi kya

Shreya(turning to other side):nehi to

Daya(turning towards her):to phir mujhse najar kyun churarahe ho

Shreya(lie):esa kuchh nehi he daya

Daya(insisting):plzz shreya bolo kya hua

Shreya hugged him tightly and Crying loudly

After some time daya consoled her

Daya(cupped her face):kya hua shreya

Shreya(sobs):daya...main...jaldi ...se.. Mumbai...chhoda...Na ...chahati...Hun..aap kuchh ...bi...karke...abhijeet...aur ...tarika...ko...Milado...phir...main...çhalijaungi

Daya(questiongly):shreya tumhari abhijeet se kuchh baat hui he kya(shreya nodded her head as yes)kya kaha ussne?

Shreya(cryingly):ussne bola ussko mujhper bharosha nehi ne and (tell him everything what happened between her and abhijeet)bo itna nafrat karta he mujhse nafrat bardast nehi hoti mujhse daya

Daya:shhh shreya shant hojao shreya bo video aayi kahna se

Shreya:mujhe nehi pata daya main to aaj pehele baar tarika se baat ki abhijeet k bareme

Daya(thinking something):thik he phir hum pehele video k bareme tarika se baat karenge phir abhijeet se ok(shreya nodded her head) kal baat karte he tum ab ghar jao

Shreya:thik he

Daya:by

Shreya came to her bedroom and sat down in a chair

Flashback:

Shreya was standing near a tree surrounding by peoples crying bitteraly

One people:ye ladki to besharam he isse kya farak padega jhuti aanshu dekhkar masum banrahi he

Other:chiii chiii chiii kese giri hui ladki ho tum ladkae ke saath ghumti rehete ho

Shreya(cryingly):main sach keherahi Hun bo bas mera dost tha mujhe taxi nehi milrahi thi issiliye bo lift diya

Other:dekho dekho kese jhuth bolti he bachpan se to aapni mas papa ko khagayi to sanshkar Nam cheez kahna se aayegi ladki

But stopped by a loud voice

Voice:bas bahat hogaya

Shreya(happily but still sad):abhijeet

Abhijeet came to shreya and wipped her tears

Abhijeet(turning towards people):aap logo ko Saram nehi aati ek ladki k bareme ye sab Bolne me

Other:lo bulaliya aapni aashiq ko dukhane diya aapni asli aukat

Abhijeet(turning in anger):shut up aaj aaplogo k bajase ladkiyan surakshit nehi he itni ghatia sochh aur main koi aashiq nehi I am senior inspector from Mumbai kya bolrahe the aap bo ladka aashiq tha ishka lekin maine nehi manta kyunki MUJHE SHREYA PE KHUDSE BHI JYADA BHAROSHA HE

Other:to aap jayiye aapni deuty karne YAHNA kyun aaye ho

Abhijeet:kyunki yahna ek gunha horaha ladki per blame karna usse gandhi baate karna ek galti nehi gunha he aur to aur shreya mere dost he do do bar meri jaan bachayi Bahadur bachhi ko aaplag itni gandhi baat bas bahat hogaya shreya ab yahna nehi raheho

Shreya shocked

Chalo shreya (abhireya went from their)

Shreya room:

Abhi:shreya jao aapni saman pack karlo phir chalte he

Shreya(nervously):lekin abhijeet main kese..

Abhijeet(cupped her face):tumhe mujhper bharosha he Na (shreya nodded her head)to phir chinta mat karo tum bahna achhe se rahogi bag pack karo jao(shreya went from their)

A girl enterd in shreya's house with tensed face

Girl:shreya and( stopped seeing abhijeet) to aap ho bo abhijeet sir

Abhijeet(questiongly):hn per aap kon

Girl:I am aishani shreya ki dost.s shreya Kahn he

Abhijeet;bo bag pack karrahi he

Aishani(request):sir usski khayal rakhna bahna pe bichari bahat kuchh saha he

Abhijeet:tum chinta mat karo

Shreya came with are aishani tum

Aishani(hugged her):aapna khayal rakhna.i will miss u

Shreya(hugged her back):miss u too

Flashback end

KESA YE DIL HE PAGAL MERA

TADAPAYE MUJHKO TERE BINA

BECHENIYA BADATA HE

TANHAHAIYI MAIN RULATA HE

BO DIN BHI KUCHH ESA HE

BO DIN BHI KUCHH ESA HE

shreya (wipped her tears):tarika I need to talk

Next morning

Shreya went to tarika home

Tarika(smiled):are shreya tum aao

Shreya:tarika mujhe tumse urgent baat karni he

Tarika :hn bolo

Shreya(stamering):bo..tarika...bo

Tarika:shreya relax bolo kya bolna he

Shreya:bo tarika tum mujhe bataya nehi ki tumhari saadi he kal

Tarika(filling guilty):sry shreya mera yaad nehi thi really sorry tum abhijeet ki baat ki to...

Shreya:bo tarika mujhe tumhe aur b kuchh kehena he

Tarika:hn bolo

Shreya tell her everything about video

Tarika(shocked):kya

Shreya:we r sorry tarika ye plan Humebanaya tha lekin tum abhijeet ko galat mat samajh Na plzz ye plan mera tha

Tarika:thik he maine usse galat nehi samjhungi lekin shreya ye video ka kya chakker he

Shreya(thinkingly):bahi to tarika bo video banaya kissine.

Tarika:jo bi ho lekin bo nehi chahate ki abhi aur tum dost banake raho.

Shreya:lekin humare kon dushman hosakta he

Tarika(got a idea):shreya ek kam karte he pehele Hume bo video ko check karna he lab chalte he

Shrey:hn tarika thik keheraho tum chalo

Both goes towards car but but but listening a voice both were shocked

Voice(talking in mobile):are maine to bo Cid officers ko ullu bandits bas ek baar tarika ki saadi mujhse hojane do phir dekhna abhijeet k bo shreya se itni nafrat karegi ki bo jinda b nehi rehepaegi ha ha ha ha ha

Tarika (came to him):matlab ye sab tum karrahe the

Man(scarred):ta..ri..k..a

Tarika:Raj to ye he tumhari asliaut

Raj(dramatically):tarika main tumse bahat pyar karta Hun maine kuchh nehikiya

Tarika(loudly):aapna natak band karo

Raj (smiled evil):to tum dono ko sab pata chalgaya lekin kisiko bata nehi paoge .attack

Some gundhe kidnapped tarika and shreya with the help of chloroform

To be continued...

Keep loving

Shreya mam


	9. Chapter 9 tere liye jaan bhi haajir

Hy all

Dear ardhchhaya kitni baar bolu tumhari bada Bala reviews padhkar main kabhi bore nehi hoti Hun.u know Na I love u a lot.

Saira:thanks yar love u.

Dhara abhi:yar main 21 shal ki Hun agar choti ho to dii bulasakte hi mujhe achha lageegi love u

Abhi:thank u

Asd:thanks

Sachin lover:thanku so much. Love u

Dareya lover:thanks yar.

Crazy for :thanks

Guest:thanks

Lets start story

Daya house:

Daya(tensed):yar ye shreya mera phone kyun nehi utharahi he .kal to humari baat hui thi ki aaj hum tarika se baat karenge. Phir abhi call karraha Hun to mob uthanehi raha he

He tried again but again no response

Daya(thinking):ek kam karta Hun shreya k ghar chalta Hun

He came to shreya's houss

Daya(seeing door lock):matlab shreya ghar pe b nehi tarika ki pass to nehi chaligayi ek kam karta Hun tarika ko call karta Hun

But bo tarika ke sath bhi contact nehi karpata he

Daya(tensed):kahna gaye ye dono

Other side:

Shreya aankhe kholti he aur tarika ko uthati he

Shreya(calling her):tarika tarika utho

Tarika(opened her eyes):shreya kahna pe he hum

Shreya:pata nehi tarika.

Tarika:shreya maine sochh bhi nehi sakti thi ki Raj ESA niklega pata nehi humare sath kya karegi

Shreya:jo bhi ho lekin hume yahna se nikal Na he

Tarika:lekin kese shreya

Shreya:tarika ek kam karo tum Nikki main yahna pe najar rakhthi Hun

Tarika:nehi shreya main tumhe chhodke nehi jaaungi

Shreya:tarika plzz kisiko to bahar Jana padega tum jao aur daya abhijeet ko ye pata(address)bata dena

Tarika:thik he maine jaungi aur abhi daya ko leker aaunga tum aapna khayal rakhna

Shreya:thik he by

Tarika:by

Bas kuchh time ke baad tarika abhijeet k ghar chaljati but she crashed with someone

Tarika:tum yahna ho daya

Daya:hn lekin tarika tum kahna the aur shreya ka bhi kuchh pata nehi chalraha mujhe laga bo tumhari saath hogi

Tarika:hn daya shreya mere sath hi thi.(tell him everything)

Daya(shocked +angry) Raj k itni himmat .usse aaj mere hath se koi nehi bachasakta

Tarika:daya tum jao main abhijeet ko leker jaati Hun.

Daya:thik he (he went from their)

In other side:

Raj(loudly):shreyaaaaaa. Ye tumne thik nehi kiya tarika ko chhodkar tum bahat galat kiya.

Shreya:tum phaschhuka ho Mr. Raj tarika abhi to abhijeet aur daya ko leker aati hi hogi

Raj:aayenge to lekin bapas nehi jaapaenge .tumhari saath sath bo log b marenge

Shreya:kyun karrahe ho ye sab

Raj:tumse badla lene k liye

Shreya:mujhse badla matlab

Raj:tumne mere Bhai ki jail bheja tha na

Shreya:kon he bo

Raj:prakash

Shreya:matlab tum uska Bhai ho lekin mr. Raj bo koi achha insan nehi tha drugs ki smuggling karta tha

Raj:to tumhe usse jail bheja dogi .ussi din se maine sochh liya tha ki main tumhe sabse dur karungi aur tumhe mardungi lekin bo abhijeet mere sare plans kharap kardiya to maine sochhliya ki tum dono ki dosti thodkar main tumse abhijeet ko alag kardungi.

ShreyA:aur bo video

Raj:bo video main dono hi mere log dono k jaise sakal to hum edit karke baneye the.

Shreya:itni badi dhoka

Raj:dhoka to tumne mere saath kiya he ab uski kimat tum bhugto.

(To his gunde)are pakdo isse

On other side:

Abhijeet sitting and watching tv

Tabhi tarika entered

Tarika:abhijeet

Abhijeet:tarika tum yahna

Tarika:abhijeet mujhe maff kardo tumhe naajane kitna kuchh kehediya he maine

Abhijeet:nehi tarika tum ese mat bolo

Tarika:bo abhijeet I...love..u

Abhijeet:kyaaaa

Tarika:hn abhijeet I love u

Abhijeet:lekin tarika tumhari saadi

Tarika:nehi hogi pehele Hume chalna padega

Abhijeet(kahna aur saadi kyun nehi hogi

Tarika tell him everything

Abhijeet:kyaaaa

Tarika:hn abhi ab humhe Jana he shreya ki jaan khatre main he

A:bhijeet:nehi kuchh nehi hoga usse kuchh bhi tarika jaldi chalo

On other side:

RJ:bahat chalaki banrahi thi Na ab dekho tumhari saath kya hota he

(Aur bo shreya ko bom wala jacket pehena deta he)

Raj:ab tum to gayi(but stopped by a voice)

Voice:Raj usse chhod do

Raj:aao daya aap aagaye .thik he milkar ek saath shreya ko marte hue dekhte he

Daya:maroge to tum .usse chhod do barna

Raj:ha ha ha ab kuchh nehi hosakta he daya

(Phir daya un sare gunde ko mardeta he aur Raj ko bhi)

Daya:shreya(hugged her tightly)

Shreya:daya ap yahna se chalejaiye plzz

Daya:nehi shreya main tumhe chhodke nehi jaungi

Shreya:daya plzz bom blast hojayegi aap jsai yahna se

Daya:nehi shreya jiyenge to eksaath marenge bhi eksaath

Shreya:kyun karrahe aap ye aur kisliye

Daya:tumhari liye shreya bcz I love u

Shreya:kyaaaa

Daya:hn shreya bahat pyar karta hun kabhi bataneki himmat hi nehi karpaya

Shreya ek promise karogi mujhse?

Shreya:KESA promise

Daya:iss janam main main tumhari nehi hopaya a lekin kya tum next janam main mere hosakta ho plzzzz

Shreya:daya

Daya:plzzzz shreya

Shreya:jarur lekin agar tum bhi mere saath chalejaoge to mera dost ka khayal kan rakhega

Daya:usske liye tarika he usska khayal rakhega

Usske baad bom...

To be continued...

To kya sachme dareya marjaenge .usske liye wait kijiye sry for late update aur ek hi chapter baaki he


	10. Chapter 10

Hy all

guys ye chapter main sirf notes he issse achhe se padhna aur pyare reviewers plzz aapni reviews dena usske baad main decide karungi ki main kya karungi

To first reply to reviewers questions

Dear saira cid diwani and Amy aapne mujhe puchha ki shreya to abhi abhi cid main join ki phir bo Raj ke Bhai ko kese arrest karbaya aapke answer ye he ki shreya ne ussko khudh arrest nehi kiya tha .bo to arrest karbayi. dono ne sayad serials dekhte nehi ho .matlab usske khilaf sabud dhundke arrest karbaya tha.u all know Na she is a brave girl.

Dear Amy aapne ye puchha ki shreya ke bomb Bali jacket daya nikal bhi sakta tha

Lekin dear bomb Bali jacket main Na lock padhi password dalne k baad hi bo kholsakta tha lekin daya ko to password pata hi nehi tha .agar ek password bhi galat hoti Na to bom blast serial dekha nehi he kya kaha aapne aur 15 chapters ha ha ha main pagal hojaungi.

Really sorry main sayad thik se describe nehi karpai issiliye aaplogo ko confusion hua .ok leave it.

Abhi main story ke baat karta hun jab maine story lekhna suru kiya to maine sochha tha ki ye story to flop hojayegi to bas 5 chapter hi likhungi .lekin aaplogo ne itne support kiye ki main aur 5 chapters add nehi hogi ye story ki title ki hishab se ye ek sad ending story hona chayiye.

Lekin main aur ek promise karsakti Hun ki main iss story ko aur ek part pe likhungi. kyun pyar hota he part 2 jissme ki sirf abhireya ki friendship hogi not love aur bahat sare dareya aur abhirika scenes bhi dalungi lekin aap logo mujhe promise kijiye ki ye story jaise uss story ko bhi aaplogo pasand karenge.

To kya kehete ho aaplogo main ye khatam karke part 2 lekhu ya issme aur chapters add karungi lekin aur chapters boring karsakta he story do review.

Last main ek baat bolungi ki sayad dareya aur abhirika fans kam hojae lekin jitna bhi he Na bo bahat perfect fans ho .love u all aur Rona kisi baat ka he yaar dareya to saath main he Na.

Keep loving

dareya and abhirika


	11. Chapter 11 jina he mushqil

Hy all

Let's start story

After 7 years:

Abhirika house:

Tarika doing her works in kitchen same tym abhijeet entered in kitchen .

Abhijeet:tarika SHREYA kahna he?

Tarika:abhi bo aapni room main he .tum uske pass jao main aataun usske liye milkshake leker

Abhijeet:thik he tarika.

Abhijeet went to shreya's room and saw a cute little angel playing with her teddy

Abhijeet(smiled seeing her):shreya

Shreya(seeing abhijeet and happily):papa

Abhijeet hugged her and kissed her cheek

Abhijeet:kya karrahe he meri princess

Shreya:papa main aapse ek sawal puchhu?

Abhijeet:hn beta puchho Na

Shreya(suddenly):shreya kon he?

Abhijeet:shreya to aap ho beta

Shreya:nehi papa main nehi jiski baat aap karte he mama se aur unki photo dekhkar aap rote ho

Abhijeet's face expression changed listening this

Abhijeet:bo...be..ta(cut by tarika)

Tarika(entered in room):shreya beta aap Maya aunty k pass jao bo Na aapke liye milkshake banayi . (Maya unki servant he)

Shreya:thik he mama(she went from their)

Abhijeet still with expressionless face

Tarika:abhijeet

Abhijeet(controlling his tears):tarika main aataun .shreya ka khayal rakhna

Tarika:lekin abhijeet(abhijeet went from their)

Tarika:shreya tumne dekhrahe ho na kya hogaya tumhari dost ko. galti meri thi shreya mujhe ussdin tumhe chhodke Jana nehi chayiye tha. ussdin se leker 3 saal tak abhijeet ko sambhal Na mushkill hogaya tha Na kuchh thik se khata tha Na hi thik se sota tha.

Flashback start:

Abhirika reached at that place but heared a loud sound

Abhijeet(shocked):shreya. ...daya...

Both standing with a shocked face

Tears contineously flowing from abhijeet's eyes.

Shreya(slowly):abhijeet

Abhijeet(ran towards shreya):shreya shreya

Shreya:abhijeet...mujhe...maff ...kardena...yar...main ...meri...wada...pura...nehi... karpapayi...tumhe ...chhodke...jarahi...Hun

Abhijeet(cryingly):nehi shreya kuchh nehi hoga abhi tumhe hospital leke chalte he.(to tarika)tarika gaadi nikalo

Shreya:nehi...abhijeet...aur...koi...phaida...nehi...aapna...aapna...khayal...rakhna.(to tarika)tarika

Tarika:hn shreya

Shreya:mera ...dost... ka... khaya...l rakhna...bo tumse... bahat... pyar karta ...usske...saath...rehena...aur...humesha...uska...strength...banna

Tarika:tumhe kuchh nehi hoga shreya

Shreya:nehi...tarika...mujhe...Jana...hoga...Maine...kisse...promise...kiya...he...bo mere...wait...KAR...karrahe...honge.(to abhijeet)abhijeet...main...chalta...Hun...thanks...for...everything...(closed her eyes forever)

Abhijeet(slowly):shreya..shreya(loudly):shreya utho esse nehi jasakte ho tum .(uncontrollable)shreya tum nehi jaasakte ho aapna dost ko chhodke nehi jaasakte ho plzzzz.

Tarika:abhijeet

Abhijeet:tarika tum dekho Na bo mujhse naraz he mujhse baat nehi karrahi he bolo Na usse .mujhe maff karne k liye tarika

Tarika hugged him tightly

Tarika:chup hojao abhi bo ab kabhi nehi uthegi .shreya hum ko chhodke chaligayi.

Abhijeet pushed her

Abhijeet(loudly):nehi uthegi bo usse uthna hoga.

Flashback end

Tarika (wipped tears):tabse leker 3 saal tak ek jinda lash hbangaya .bhagban kare sabko tum dono jaise dost de lekin. Tum dono jaise kismat kisiko Na de .

On the other side:

,MR. CID

MR. SENIOR

MAIN MERE DOST SE BAHAT PYAR KARTI HUN

MR. SENIOR YE MUJHSE NEHI HOGA

TUM BAHAT ACHHE HO

Echoing shreya's words. again abhijeet's eyes with full of tears

Someone tapped abhijeet's shoulder .he turned and shocked

Abhi:shreya

Shre: Mr. Senior tum phirse rorahe ho

Abhi:shreya tum. Tum sachmain aayi ho

Shreya:hn main sachmain aayi mera dost to humesha rota reheta he.

A bhijeet:shreya tum mujhe phirse chhodke nehi jaogi Na. nehi rehesakti tumhari bina yar mujhe tum chhodke mat jao plzz

Shreya:nehi abhijeet mujhe Jana hoga .aur kissine kaha ki main tumhare pass nehi .humare angel shreya he ander to main Hun

Abhijeet:shreya lekin

Shreya:tum mujhe shreya ki ander dhundogi to main miljaungi

Abhijt:sh..

Abhijeet shreya ko dhundta he lekin bo nehi multi

Abhijeet:matlab ye ek khwab tha.

THE END

Her love true love nehi hoti

Aur her story happy nehi hoti

Love u all. phir ye story likhungi part2 wait kijiye thank u all

Specially thanks to ardhchhaya My cuty jiski bajase main ff main aapni first story complete karpai love u love u so so much

Keep loving

Shrey mam


End file.
